Et tout s'arrête
by doc53
Summary: Vivre des années avec une personne dont on ne sait rien. Et devoir payer le prix fort pour assumer un secret innavouable. Os mettant en scene Jérémy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamere.


Ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétend pas connaitre leur vie . cette histoire est une fiction. je ne retire aucune rénumération financière suite à mes écrits.

**Et tout s'arrête... ARMY NC 17**

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et presque autant qu'ils partageaient le même appartement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir durant tout ce temps ? Finalement le dicton « l'amour rend aveugle », était peut-être vrai.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que de se rendre compte, que l'homme que vous aimez, vous ment depuis le début ? Il aurait préféré lui découvrir une femme et des enfants, plutôt que devoir s'en aller un jour du domicile conjugal, pour une raison aussi improbable que celle qui l'avait poussé à rompre. Enfin, pouvait-on appeler ce qui s'était passé une rupture ? Non, une rupture implique que les deux personnes soient au courant de la séparation. Dans le cas présent, Jérémy avait fuit le domicile, sans laisser d'adresse, ni de numéro de téléphone. Lui qui se pensait courageux, avait décidé de fuir son fiancé au plus vite lorsqu'il avait découvert le pot-aux-roses. Il n'avait pas osé donner les raisons de son absence et de son comportement aux autres humoristes de la bande. Il préférait se dire que si Arnaud ne s'en était pas encore pris a eux, celui-ci ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Mais ce soir, il devait rentrer chez lui. En effet, il était parti précipitamment, n'emportant avec lui, qu'un T-shirt et un jean. Il s'était réfugié, chez Artus, se doutant que jamais Arnaud ne penserait le trouver ici. Son hôte et lui ne faisant pas vraiment la même corpulence, passer récupérer des affaires était très vite devenu une nécessité. Il angoissait beaucoup a l'idée de tomber sur Arnaud, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Artus de l'occuper. Il espérait que son ex n'aurait pas changé de comportement et qu'il ne refuserait pas d'apporter son aide pour un sketch. Le plan était simple, il devait rentrer, remplir un sac avec ses affaires et repartir aussitôt, Son cœur lui disait, de laisser un mot pour expliquer les raisons de son départ, mais au fond de lui, il refusait de se justifier. Après tout, c'était de la faute d'Arnaud. Il l'avait trahi et devait en subir les conséquences.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, il découvrit qu'elle était fermée à clé. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. En effet, cela signifiait qu'Arnaud était absent. Il sorti sa clé de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure, Il la fit tourner jusqu'à entendre un léger déclic, il poussa doucement la poignée en respirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Jérémy entra dans le logement et se retourna pour fermer la porte. À ce moment là, il senti une main lui empoigner l'épaule et l'éloigner de la sortie. La porte se referma et le bruit d'une clé qu'on cassait retenti dans tout le salon. Il comprit alors, qu'il était pris au piège.

-Bonsoir, mon amour. C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?

La lumière s'alluma. Arnaud se tenait devant lui, avec dans le regard, la même expression que celle qu'il avait le jour où Jérémy avait découvert sa véritable nature.

-Arnaud ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être là !  
-Oui, je devais voir Artus, mais il a eu comment dire...un empêchement.  
-Tu mens ! Je l'ai eu au téléphone il y a une demie-heure, il m'a dit qu'il t'attendais.  
-Oh oui, il m'attendait et il sentait bon la peur. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne voudra plus jamais te rendre service. Non, « vouloir » n'est pas le bon terme, « pouvoir » conviendrait mieux dans son cas.  
-Tu as osé t'en prendre à lui ! Alors, que c'est un de tes amis. Tu n'est qu'un monstre !  
-Jérémy, c'est toi le monstre. Tu l'as envoyé alors que tu savais parfaitement de quoi je suis capable. Tu as découvert mon secret, et je peux te dire que je ne compte pas prendre le risque que tu divulgues ce que tu as vu.  
-Je ne compte rien dire, tout le monde découvrira ce que tu es, lorsqu'ils trouveront les cadavres. Tu ne me forceras pas à t'obéir. C'est fini entre nous, plus jamais tu ne me reverras.  
-Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'échapper ! Ta crédulité me ferait presque rire. Comme si j'étais bête au point de laisser des traces de mon passage, en trois cent ans j'ai appris à protéger mes arriè es à moi, et rien ni personne ne m'empêchera de te garder.

Sur ces quelques mots, Arnaud s'approcha de Jérémy avec une démarche féline. Le pauvre homme se retrouva malgré lui, coincé dans un coin de la pièce. Arnaud passa une main autour du cou de Jérémy et se mit à l'étrangler tout doucement. Il prenait son temps, pour faire comprendre à son fiancé que ce n'était pas de simples menaces en l'air. On pouvait voir de la panique et de la peur dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il cherchait désespérement une issue et doutait de plus en plus de pouvoir ressortir un jour de l'appartement.

Brusquement Arnaud lâcha prise et passa sa main sous les yeux de Jérémy. Des griffes étaient à présent bien visibles au bout des doigts de l'homme.

-Tu es bien agité, mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider a te détendre. Ce qui est beau, c'est que malgré tout ce qui a été écris où dit sur mon espèce, la plupart de vos informations sont erronées où incomplètes. Je dégage un venin qui fait office de sédatif naturel. Mes griffes en sont entièrement recouvertes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Ces quelques mots firent réagir Jérémy. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui donna la force de repousser Arnaud. Il courra en direction de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux mètres que déjà Arnaud le rattrapait. Il senti une main sur son épaule et fut tiré en arrière avant même de pouvoir réagir. Arnaud le coinça entre ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots a l'oreille,

-Si tu préférais la manière forte, il fallait me le dire tout de suite. Nous aurions gagné du temps.

Il traîna sa proie a travers la pièce jusqu'à au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la table basse. Il donna un coup de pied derrière les genoux de Jérémy, ce qui força celui si à s'agenouiller. Il tira les cheveux de Jérémy, et lui fit lever la tête pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le jeune homme avait laissé s'échapper quelques larmes, il comprit tout de suite ce qui allait lui arriver en voyant le visage de l'homme qui l'avait mis dans cette position qui le rendait si vulnérable. Il n'y avait plus une trace d'humanité dans les traits du visage d'Arnaud, juste de la haine. Mais également du plaisir. Comme si le fait de brutaliser l'homme, avec qui il avait fait tant de projets lui apportait de la joie. Voir ses émotions dans le visage d'Arnaud lui brisait le cœur. Au fond de lui il aimait toujours Arnaud, et ce quelques soient les horreurs que celui-ci avait pu commettre.

-Arnaud, je t'en prie laisse moi partir.

L'intéressé parti dans un fou rire effrayant, ce qui fit frissonner Jérémy. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime, tira une dernière fois sur les cheveux de celle-ci, et envoya la tête s'écraser contre la table. Il lâcha totalement sa prise et Jérémy tomba assommé sur le sol. Il prit le corps dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Dès qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, il déposa doucement Jérémy sur le sol et l'adossa à l'armoire. Il fit le tour du lit et retira les couvertures en les ramenant au pied du lit. Il revint rapidement près de Jérémy et le prit dans ces bras, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait, s'il avait été une jeune fille fragile. Il le déposa au centre du lit et commença à le dénuder avec des gestes doux. Un fois que ce fut fait, il le cala dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux. Il resta une bonne heure ainsi posé à respirer l'odeur de Jérémy. Il pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver si son amant n'avait pas découvert son secret. Aux moments, qu'ils auraient continué de partager ensemble, au jour ou il aurait expliqué ce qu'il était réellement à son amant. Aux mots, qu'il aurait pris le temps de choisir pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il sortit de la chambre après avoir pris le temps de border confortablement l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais à présent c'était trop tard, et dans quelques heures il devrait régler ce problème, car il ne pouvait pas laisser Jérémy s'éloigner de lui, comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours.

Jérémy se réveilla avec une douleur vive au niveau du crâne. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que cette affreuse douleur n'augmente. Il redoutait également ce qui se passerait lorsqu'Arnaud se rendrait compte qu'il était revenu à lui. Il ouvrit tout de même les yeux après quelques instants, et chercha un moyen de se repérer dans la pièce. Il vit l'heure s'afficher sur l'écran du radio-réveil et découvrit qu'il était deux heures du matin passé. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'il était entré dans l'appartement. Il remarqua également qu'il était nu, et couché dans le lit qu'il avait partagé pendant ces deux dernières années avec celui qu'il croyait être son âme-sœur.

Alors qu'il commençait à essayer de se lever, la porte s'entrouvrit et Arnaud entra dans la pièce. Avant que Jérémy n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les couvertures qui le recouvraient avaient disparues, et Arnaud s'était installé à califourchon sur lui.

-Alors mon amour, bien dormi ? Comme tu n'as pas l'air de bien accepter ma condition, je crois que nous allons nous dire adieu ce soir. Te connaître aura été un vrai plaisir !  
-Arnaud, qu'est ce que tu ...Mmmmmrrrppphhh

Une main venait de se poser sur la bouche de Jérémy l'empêchant ainsi de s'exprimer.

-Je suis désolé, mais t'entendre hurler serait trop dur pour moi. Car, je peux te le dire, ce soir tu vas hurler.

Jérémy tenta de se débattre en entendant ces mots qui avaient été dit avec une voix tellement calme, que cela les rendait encore plus menaç que Jérémy angoissait de plus en plus, Arnaud le retourna d'un geste vif. Il sentit alors une main écarter ses fesses, et le sexe du vampire faire pression contre son intimité. Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, il tenta de fuir l'emprise de son assaillant. Mais ceci n'était pas du goût d'Arnaud, il fit pression sur la jambe gauche de Jérémy, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs craquements sinistres se fassent entendre. Un hurlement inhumain passa alors la barrière des lèvres de Jérémy. Un hurlement qui fut tout de suite reprit par un second, au moment où Arnaud, le pénétra d'une forte poussée.

Rapidement Arnaud commença à faire de violents va et viens. Il ne se préoccupait plus du plaisir de son partenaire. Au contraire, il faisait passer dans son acte, toute la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que son secret ait été découvert par un vulgaire humain. Du sang commençait à s'écouler de l'anus de Jérémy, et celui-ci pleurait, à présent sans retenue. De toute façon il n'avait rien à cacher, et il refusait de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il se doutait qu'il vivait ici ses derniers réussit à se dégager de la main qui lui obstruait la bouche, et tenta de parler à celui qui le martyrisait.

-Arnaud...Laisse moi partir, je ne dirais rien...pitié. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Arnaud venait de donner un coup plus fort que les autres dans l'espoir de le faire taire, tout le corps de son fiancé se tendit d'un seul coup, tellement la douleur avait été transcendante. Dans un dernier espoir d'échapper à son destin, Jérémy se mit à essayer de ramper, malgré la douleur foudroyante due à sa jambe broyée et à ce qu'Arnaud lui faisait subir. Mais le vampire ne fut pas de cet avis, il posa son coude dans le bas du dos de sa victime et appuya fortement, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre craquement se fit entendre. Tout le corps de Jérémy s'affaissa, il n'arrivait plus a bouger et ressentit une douleur, comme il n'avait jamais osé en imaginer. Aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et ses larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il comprit que ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. C'en était finit de lui, plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière du jour, et cette pièce où il avait vécu de si bons moments serait également celle dans laquelle il pousserait son dernier soupir. Une main lui écrasa le visage contre le matelas, ce qui eut pour effet d'étouffer ses sanglots pendant qu'Arnaud continuait sa besogne. Si Jérémy avait pu voir son visage à ce moment là, il aurait distingué des larmes de sang s'écouler des yeux de son amant.

Sous l'excitation du moment, Arnaud planta ses griffes dans les épaules de Jérémy. Le poison ne tarda pas à s'écouler à travers tout le corps du jeune homme. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur. Il comprit que son calvaire touchait à sa fin lorsqu' Arnaud se déversa dans son antre chaude en un dernier coup de reins dévastateur. Le vampire se retira de l'intimité de Jérémy, et retourna celui-ci précautionneusement. Il s'installa au dessus de lui et se pencha au dessus de son oreille. Un main passa dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme qui ne réagissait plus. Arnaud déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Jérémy et prononça quelques phrases.

-Crois le ou pas, mais je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas que tu découvres tout comme ça. Tu n'étais pas prêt à tout savoir. Je t'aime et tu seras toujours une partie de moi. Adieu...  
-Je t'aime aussi...ne me tue pas je t'en supplie.

Arnaud embrassa Jérémy et rapidement une main se remit sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher d'hurler. Le vampire lécha le cou de Jérémy et y planta les dents d'un coup sec. Le corps tout entier de Jérémy tressauta lorsque les dents d'Arnaud transpercèrent sa chair et sa carroride. Sans attendre Arnaud commença à aspirer avec avidité le sang de son fiancé. Le sang coulait le long du cou de la victime, et une tâche prenait tout doucement forme sur les draps blancs. Plus Arnaud se nourrissait de son sang, plus Jérémy se sentait bien. C'était comme s'endormir avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il ne sentait plus son corps. Cette mort lui convenait presque. En effet, il partait avec l'homme de sa vie auprès de lui.

Soudainement Arnaud arrêta, il lécha le cou de sa victime pour le nettoyer et la regarda. Avec les années, il connaissait parfaitement le corps des humains. Se nourrir du sang d'un humain mort serait fatal pour lui. Jérémy avait les yeux écarquillés et tout son corps tremblait, dû au choc causé par l'exsanguination qu'il venait de subir. Du sang sortait de la plaie à chaque fois que son cœur renvoyait le peu de sang qu'il lui restait à travers son corps. Arnaud prit son fiancé entre ses bras et écouta tranquillement les derniers battements de son coeur. Il s'endormit finalement avec cette mélodie en guise de berceuse. Demain, il devrait fuir Paris, mais cette nuit, il profiterait de ces derniers instants avec l'homme qui lui avait rappelé qu'il avait encore un cœur.

FIN


End file.
